1) Small crystals have been obtained for the low affinity complex of the cytokine,human Il-2 and its receptor, IL-2R-alpha. 2) The crystal structure of a catalytic antibody that catalyses a porphyrin metallation reaction has been determined. 3) The TGF-beta previously determined by us has been shown to belong to an extensive superfamily of "cystine-knot" cytokines. 4) The complex of HyHEL-5 Fab with various lysozymes have been crystallized.